mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Нарушенная гармония
Русская стенограмма = :щебечут :Флаттершай и Дискорд: смеются :Флаттершай: Будешь сэндвич с морковью и имбирëм? :Дискорд: О! Ты запомнила и отрезала корочку для меня! :Флаттершай: Ну разумеется! Я знаю, как ты их любишь. :поп, поп! :пуф, пуф! :Дискорд: Твоя еда - просто пальчики оближешь! :Палец Дискорда: тоном рыгает :Дискорд: Что надо сказать? :Палец Дискорда: тоном Извините меня. :Дискорд: Ах! Невозможно их брать с собой. :Флаттершай: хихикает :шлепок! :Дискорд: Можно ещë кусочек сахара? :Флаттершай: О нет! Прости, Дискорд, но он закончился. :Дискорд: А я могу сделать нам ещë. :Флаттершай: Всё нормально. Мне всë равно нужно на рынок. Надо купить всë для нашего чаепития на следующей неделе. :Дискорд: О, я не задумывался, сколько труда ты вкладываешь в чаепития! :музыка :Флаттершай: О, ну что ты, это совсем не сложно. :Дискорд: Нет-нет-нет-нет! Я слишком долго пользовался твоим гостеприимством. Пора что-то с этим делать. Ох... Что же делать? Что же делать? :Дискорд 2: Сам проведи следующее чаепитие. :Дискорд: Придумал! Почему бы мне не провести следующее чаепитие у меня дома?! :Дискорд 2: Эй! Это моя идея! :Дискорд: пальцами :Дискорд 2: Как же я сразу не догадался!... :виии! :поп! :песня :Дискорд: Итак, Флаттершай... жуёт Как тебе моя чудесная, гениальная, потрясающая идея провести следующее чаепитие у меня дома? пальцами :открыт :Флаттершай: Ты уверен? Я не хочу создавать тебе проблем. :Дискорд: От тебя? Проблемы? Никогда! Я настаиваю! Мм? пальцами :бэкает :Флаттершай: Тогда я согласна. Жду с нетерпеньем чаепития! :Дискорд: Я тоже! О, я так взволнован! Скорее бы! Правда! Не могу ждать! Ах! Давай устроим чаепитие завтра днëм? :Флаттершай: По-моему, прекрасно. Знаешь, Дискорд, я раньше никогда не была у тебя в гостях. :Дискорд: Это ничего. Я раньше не устраивал чаепития. :бум!! :Дискорд: Ууу! Я никогда не устраивал общежития! У меня столько дел! чаёк Спасибо за чай и печенье, но мне надо бежать. :Флаттершай: Э... Дискорд! Прежде чем ты уйдëшь, можешь помочь мне прибраться? :Дискорд: пальцами :пуф! :Дискорд: Разумеется. Всë нормально. Как тебе нравится? Увидимся завтра! :пуф! :пуф! :Дискорд: Скорей бы! :пуф! :Флаттершай: хихикает :пуф! :Дискорд: Итак! Поскольку Флаттершай всегда устраивает мне идеальный вечер, как же мне сделать моë чаепитие для неë ещë более идеальным? :Пёрли Ститч: Прости, дорогуша, ты со мной говоришь? :Дискорд: Вообще-то, мадам, я говорю сам с собой. :Дискорд 2: А я с тобой не разговариваю. :Дискорд: Это ради Флаттершай! :Дискорд 2: А, ну ладно. Но больше никаких дыр. пальцами Ты должен отбить в этом чаепитии все мячи. Она же была нашей первой подругой! :Дискорд: Можешь мне этого не говорить. Она дала нам шанс, когда никто не давал. :Дискорд 2: Она делает нас, драконикусов, лучше! Флаттершай заслуживает всë самое лучшее! :Дискорд: Точно! Я должен предложить ей всё самое лучшее! Как я об этом не подумал? Так ты ответишь мне или нет? :Пёрли Ститч: Я? Я думала, вы говорили, э, с... :Дискорд: Мне некогда! Я организую чаепитие, достойное Флаттершай! пальцами :джетпака :пуф! :пуф! :Дискорд: Извините, Флаттершай обычно тут покупает свой чай? :Пони-владелица магазина: Ну да, именно здесь. :Дискорд: О, как чудесно! Завтра я буду наслаждаться еë компанией, и мне нужен ваш лучший чай! Пожалуйста, что-то особенно-особенное! :Пони-владелица магазина: Уверена, Флаттершай понравится зелëный чай с шиповником. :Дискорд: О, как интересно! От него покрываешься цветами шиповника или становишься зелëным? :Пони-владелица магазина: Э... Ничего такого. Это просто вкусно. :Дискорд: Как скучно... Мимо. Подождите! Женьшеневый чай! Звучит многообещающе. А он поëт? Я предпочитаю что-то ритмичное и джазовое. :Пони-владелица магазина: Опять же, он просто вкусный, как весь наш чай. :Дискорд: То есть это просто чай, который просто пьют? :Пони-владелица магазина: Ага. :Дискорд: О, похоже, я зашëл очень вовремя! пальцами :пакетики поют :Дискорд: Ха-ха-ха! Поющий женьшень! Я его возьму. :Пони-владелица магазина: А вы точно друг Флаттершай? Что-то вы совсем на неë не похожи. :Дискорд: Конечно, мы друзья! Она-то меня понимает, а вот вы явно нет! голос пони-владелицы "А вы точно друг Флаттершай?" Ах! Какая бестактность! :пуф! :пуф! :Дискорд: Парковку оплачиваете? :пуф! :Дискорд: Приве-е-ет! :"Распберри Винэгретт": визг Э... я могу вам что-то найти? :Дискорд: Да, можете. Лучший чайный сервиз, пожалуйста. Мне нужно всë самое лучшее для моей подруги Флаттершай. :"Распберри Винэгретт": Э-э, а вы - друг Флаттершай? :Дискорд: Да, пони с предубеждениями! Почему все удивляются? Конечно, она тихая, а я немного более... демонстративный! Но хочу вам сказать, что мы лучшие друзья! И поэтому мне нужен лучший сервиз! :"Распберри Винэгретт": Возможно, вас заинтересует набор "Чай для двоих". :наливается :Дискорд: Чайник, из которого просто льëтся чай? Потрясающе бессмысленно! :"Распберри Винэгретт": Но, вообще-то, в этом задача чайника. :Дискорд: Уже нет! пальцами Намного лучше. Не заворачивайте, я прогуляю его до дома. пальцами :битсов :Дискорд: Посмотрим. У меня идеальный чай и сервиз. Что ещë нужно для идеального чаепития? О-о! Конечно, украшения! :Дискорд: Это неплохо, но недостаточно для Флаттершай. пальцами :пуф! :Пиньята: чихает :бурчит :Дискорд: Ха-ха-ха! Лучше! О! Мне нужны салфетки. А я сделаю их... или... Нет. У меня нет идей. Как же мне их улучшить? Что же мне сделать? Пусть они... Ах! пальцами Светятся! Этого недостаточно для Флаттершай. Пусть лучше летают. Светятся, летают и складываются. Светятся, летают, складываются в забавные фигуры! Возможно... :Пинки Пай: А! Дискорд! Ты в порядке? :Дискорд: Пинки Пай! Ты-то мне и нужна. пальцами Ты организатор вечеринок и близкая, но не лучшая, подруга Флаттершай, и мне нужен твой совет. Я устраиваю для неë чаепитие. И всë должно быть идеально. Нет! Должно быть даже лучше, чем идеально! :Пинки Пай: Знаешь, Дискорд, ты сли-и-ишком запарился! Надо только чтобы Флаттершай было уютно. Для тебя это совсем просто. Ты же еë отлично знаешь! :динь! :Дискорд: Поэтому-то ты и эксперт по вечеринкам. Спасибо, Пинки Пай. Теперь мне легче, пожалуй. :Пинки Пай: Э, это моя работа. :катится :Дискорд: пальцами :битсов :Пинки Пай: Черри Физзи Извините, а где купить светящиеся летающие самоскладывающиеся салфетки? :пуф! :Дискорд: Сделать так, чтобы Флаттершай было уютно... чтобы Флаттершай было уютно... уютно... уютно... это ведь несложно. :музыка :булькает :сталкивается :Пиньята: чихает :пакетики поют :Дискорд: Ужас... Кажется, у меня сложности. :пакетики поют :Дискорд: Может, всë не так уж и плохо? Может, Флаттершай будет уютно на таком забавном чаепитии? :Пиньята: чихает :всплеск :Дискорд: Думаю, мне потребуется стороннее мнение. Что думаешь? :пуф! :Дискорд 2: А-ах!!! :Дискорд: Так плохо? :Дискорд 2: Нет! Хуже! Флаттершай тут не будет уютно. Что же ты наделал?! :Дискорд: Я хотел, чтобы чаепитие было другим - особенным, как я! А всë вышло хаотичным и странным, как я. Что, если пони в магазинах чая и фарфора были правы? Что, если Флаттершай увидит какое-то безумное место, какие мы на самом деле разные, и больше не захочет со мной дружить?! дышит :Дискорд 2: Расслабься. Мы всë исправим. Я вызвал команду. :открывается :Дискорд 2: Ну что, шеф, каков план? :Дискорд: Что делать? Что делать? Что делать? :пам-пам-пам! :Дискорд: Придумал! Мы знаем Флаттершай и что она любит. Для начала мы избавимся от всего нового. :Дискорд 2: Вы его слышали? Убирайте всë новое! :пуф! :засасывает :пуф! :закрывается :смак! :крыльев :пуф! :Пиньята: Блэ! :Дискорд 3: Пеньятам противны летучие мыши. :пакетики поют :пакетики ахают :Дискорд: Приятного бесплатного путешествия по всей Эквестрии! :пуф! :Дискорд: Вы все молодцы! Но для вас есть ещë работа. :Прочие Дискорды: ворчат :Дискорд: Надо, чтобы это место было больше в стиле Флаттершай и меньше в моëм. :пуф! :Дискорд: Я знаю, что моя милая подруга обожает удобные кресла. Но... не на потолке. пальцами :пуф! :Дискорд: И я почти уверен, что ей нравится лестница... :пуф! :Дискорд: ...которая ведëт куда-то. :пуф! :вип! :Дискорд: И хоть мы об этом не говорили, уверен, Флаттершай нравится земное притяжение. пальцами :бам! :Дискорд: Ладно, ребята, хорошее начало. Но сделайте шаг назад. Я покажу вам, как это делается. Нам нужно вот это... пальцами :пуф! :Дискорд: ...и немного вот такого. пальцами :пуф! :Дискорд: пальцами :пуф! :Прочие Дискорды: соглашаются :Дискорд: И много вот этого! пальцами :пуф! :Дискорд: пальцами :пуф! :Дискорд: пальцами :пуф! :Дискорд: Фух... :вентилятора :Дискорд 2: Как скучно. Э, то есть нормально! :Дискорд: Спасибо. :Дискорд 2: Молодец! Занавески идеально неприемлемые. :Дискорд: Но мы ещë не закончили! :Дискорд 2: Ты же не хочешь... :Дискорд: Угу! :Все Дискорды: Преображение! :данс-музыка :Дискорд 2: Просто жуть. Просто жуть! Просто жуть! Просто жуть... Просто жуть как прекрасно! :режут :вип! :вип! :жжужат :Дискорд: кричит :Дискорд: Ну ладно. Пройдëмся по карточкам для бесед. Кхм-кхм-кхм. акцент "Я очень рад видеть тебя сегодня." "Что хорошего ты недавно читала?" "У тебя просто чудесный, великолепный садик!" :Все Дискорды: радуются :пуф! :Дискорд: Н-да, довольно странно: впервые в жизни я не чувствую себя странно... я чувствую себя абсолютно нормальным. Наконец-то здесь всë идеально для Флаттершай! :час :Дискорд: Как вовремя! пальцами :пуф! :Флаттершай: Дискорд, я так рада наконец увидеть твой дом! :Дискорд: Приветствую тебя, друг! Прошу, заходи. :Флаттершай: Я так хочу увидеть, как... Ах! О! О... :тикают :Дискорд: Чего-то не хватает? :Флаттершай: Э... нет, вовсе нет. Просто это не то, что я ожидала. Тут... довольно мило. :Дискорд: Ах! Пожалуйста, присаживайся. :Флаттершай: Куда сесть? :Дискорд: Вот сюда. :Флаттершай: О... о-о... кхе-кхе... :Дискорд: Думаю, тебе понравится зелëный чай, который я выбрал для нас сегодня. :Флаттершай: О! И он сделает нас зелëными? Или он завидует другим чаям? Что он делает? Что? :Дискорд: Э... ну... на вкус он приятный. :Флаттершай: О... Ладно. :Дискорд: акцент Сегодня особенно приятная погода. :Флаттершай: Да. Да, это так. :Дискорд: чаёк акцент Правда на днях тут шëл дождь. :Флаттершай: Ага. :Дискорд: акцент Но сегодня погода особенно хороша. Как я уже, кажется, говорил. Будешь молочный тост? :Флаттершай: Э... Дискорд, ты что-то сегодня сам не свой. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? :Дискорд: Что ты имеешь в виду? :Флаттершай: Ну... просто твоя... одежда... а также то, что ты говоришь, а также как ты это говоришь, и всë остальное. :Дискорд: Дорогая Флаттершай, не беспокойся. Хочу сказать, что я впервые чувствую себя совершенно нормальным. Давай подолью-ка тебе чайку. :тыц! :Дискорд: Ох! Какой я растяпа! Как стыдно!... :звук :Флаттершай: О... Что происходит? :Дискорд: Я... сам не понимаю. :Флаттершай: Ах! Дискорд! Ты начинаешь исчезать! :Дискорд: Да? Неужели? А что хорошего ты недавно читала? Хе-хе-хе... :Дискорд: Ха! Ты пробовала лепëшки? Они определëнно вкусные. Секрет - в дополнительном масле. :Флаттершай: Дискорд, что с тобой такое? Ты ведëшь себя слишком нормально! А это ненормально для тебя! :Дискорд: О чëм ты говоришь? Я такой - настоящий. :Флаттершай: Ничего подобного! Ты ведëшь себя так же, как все! :Дискорд: Ах! :тыц :звук :Флаттершай: И-и! Ты становишься всë прозрачнее! Ах! Точно! Ты - дух хаоса и раздора, нормальность уничтожает тебя! :Дискорд: Ах! Ха-ха-ха, как интересно! Напоминает мне то, что я слышал сегодня на рынке. :звук :Флаттершай: Прекрати! Пожалуйста, тебе надо срочно стать нормально-ненормальным! Быстрее, Дискорд, сделай что-то хаотичное, пока не поздно! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! :Дискорд: Сделать что-то хаотичное? Я попробую. :писк :Дискорд: О-о, как же это плохо... :Флаттершай: А-ах! Значит, это сделаю я. Ах! Хорошо, ладно. Может быть... ах... ах... :тыц! :Флаттершай: О нет! Я опрокинула чашку! Ведь это же хаос, правда? :Дискорд: зевает :Флаттершай: О... А что, если я... разговаривает с полным ртом Кошмар! Я говорю с набитым ртом, так как откусила кусок каждого сэндвича. Это безумие! Бе! Тебе не стало лучше. :звук :Флаттершай: Ах! Ладно. Хм!... Может, мне надо начать думать, как ты? О! Что бы сделал Дискорд? Ну... он создал бы ещë одну копию себя, чтобы она подкидывала ему идеи. :тыц! :Флаттершай: Одной копии мало. Надо ещë. Намного больше! --> :вжухи :Флаттершай: отражениям Привет, Флаттершай! Не знаете, как нам устроить хаос на чаепитии? "Привет! Спасибо, что спросила. Для начала надо всë изменить в этом доме. Ведь тут обитает Дискорд!" Хочешь сказать, что нужна лестница, которая ведëт в никуда? Сейчас! :вжухи :тыц! :Флаттершай: Лучше. Но нужно ещë что-то! Вот так-то лучше! :мерцание :Флаттершай: Ах, получается! Хорошо. Что ещë? Мебель на полу? Предсказуемо. Поставим еë туда, где ей не место. :гвоздей, вжухи :мерцание :Флаттершай: А ещë нужна тахта, которая будет гоняться за тобой, ведь так смешнее! Спорим, не поймаешь меня! :Дискорд: и радостно кричит, щёлкая пальцами :бежит :Флаттершай: Да! И у Дискорда должен быть особый чай. Например, поющий женьшень! :Дискорд: Должен. Должен быть! пальцами :пуф! :пакетики поют :Флаттершай: И ты бы подавал чай на летающем столе, потому что, я уверена, Дискорд ненавидит земное притяжение! :Дискорд: Ну да! Кто хочет быть приклеен к земле, когда можно сделать вот что! пальцами :Флаттершай: Ха-ха-ха! Красота! Вот именно на это я и надеялась! :Дискорд: Ты надеялась на это? Это противоположно твоим чаепитиям! :Флаттершай: Я и не думала, что у тебя будет чаепитие, как у меня. Мы разные. :Дискорд: Знаю. Я боялся: если ты увидишь, какие мы разные, ты не захочешь со мной дружить. :Флаттершай: Что? Как ты мог так подумать? :Дискорд: Потому что другие пони не верят в нашу с тобой дружбу! :Флаттершай: Возможно, это так. Но мы в неë верим! Я бы не придумала поющий женьшень до встречи с тобой. Ты открыл мне путь к стольким возможностям и невозможностям! Скажу честно, ты мне нравишься, потому что ты так отличаешься от меня! :Дискорд: Правда? :Флаттершай: Ну конечно, глупенький! И вообще, что за Дискорд без небольшого хаоса? :Дискорд: Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! Что ж, тогда мне не нужно носить вот это! :рвание :Дискорд: Ха-ха! Я забыл, что на мне ещë вот это. :пуф! :Флаттершай: Хи-хи-хи! А теперь по поводу чаепития. :Флаттершай: Знаешь, у тебя правда замечательный сад! :Дискорд: Спасибо, Флаттершай, что заметила. А вот я заметил, что тебе надо подлить чайку. :наливается :Пиньята: чихает :Флаттершай: Будь здорова. :Дискорд: Я очень рад, что ты пришла. :Флаттершай: А я рада быть здесь. И мне очень нравится твой дом. Потому что он в твоëм стиле. :Дискорд: Спасибо, Флаттершай. :Флаттершай: Ну а теперь давай попробуем те вкусные сэндвичи. :Дискорд: пальцами :пуф! :Дискорд: Ха-ха! Ты прочитала мои мысли! :Флаттершай: хихикает :пакетики поют :Флаттершай и Дискорд: смех :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :chirping :Fluttershy and Discord: laughing :Fluttershy: Care for a carrot-ginger sandwich? :Discord: Oh! You remembered to cut off the crusts for me. :Fluttershy: Of course I did. I know how you like them. :pop, pop! :poof, poof! :Discord: You really do make the best finger foods. :Discord's finger: burp :Discord: What do you say? :Discord's finger: high-pitched Excuse me. :Discord: scoffs I really can't take them anywhere. :Fluttershy: giggles :splat! :Discord: Can I trouble you for another sugarcube? :Fluttershy: Oh, no. I'm so sorry, but I seem to be out. :Discord: Well, I can just pop us in some more. :Fluttershy: Oh, that's all right. I need to go to the market anyway. I have to restock my pantry for our tea party next week. :Discord: Oh. I never realized how much work you put into hosting these tea parties. :music :Fluttershy: Oh, it's really not that much. :Discord: No, no, no, no, no! I've been taking advantage of your hospitality for far too long. It's high time I do something about it. What to do, what to do... :Discord 2: Why don't you host the next tea party? :Discord: I've got it! Why don't I'' host the next tea party at my place? :'Discord 2': Hey, that's my idea. :'Discord': fingers :'Discord 2': Why didn't I see that coming? :whistle! :pop! :song :'Discord': So, Fluttershy. Mmmm! What do you think of my brilliant, genius, amazing idea of having the next tea party at my place? fingers :running :'Fluttershy': Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to go through any trouble. :'Discord': You? Trouble? Never! I insist! fingers :baaing :'Fluttershy': Then count me in. I'm already looking forward to it. :'Discord': Me, too! I'm so excited! I can't wait! No, really, I can't! How about we have the tea party tomorrow afternoon? :'Fluttershy': Sounds good to me. You know, Discord, I've never been to your house before. :'Discord': Well, that's okay, because I've never hosted a tea party before. :boom! :'Discord': Oh! I've never hosted a tea party before! So much to do! tea Thank you so much for the tea and nibblies, but I really must be going! :'Fluttershy': Uh, Discord? Before you go, would you mind helping me tidy up? :'Discord': fingers :poof! :'Discord': There you go. Back to normal, just the way you like it. See you tomorrow! :poof! :poof! :'Discord': I can't wait! :poof! :'Fluttershy': giggles :poof! :'Discord': Okay. Since Fluttershy always goes out of her way to host the perfect tea party for me, how do I make ''my tea party for her even more perfect? :Pearly Stitch: I'm sorry, dearie. Were you talking to me? :Discord: Actually, madam, I'm talking to myself. :Discord 2: Well, I'm not talking to you! :Discord: It's for Fluttershy! :Discord 2: Oh, all right. No more holes, though. fingers You have to knock this tea party out of the park for her. She was our first friend, after all. :Discord: You don't have to tell me that. She gave us a chance when no other pony would. :Discord 2: She makes us want to be a better draconequus. Fluttershy deserves the best of everything. :Discord: Of course! I should get her the best of everything. Why didn't I'' think of that? ...Well? are you going to answer me or not? :'Pearly Stitch': Me? Uh, I thought you were talking to... :'Discord': No time! I'm off to prepare a tea party worthy of Fluttershy! fingers :engine whirring :poof! :poof! :'Discord': Excuse me. Is this where Fluttershy usually buys her tea? :'"Jasmine Leaf": Why, yes, it is. :'''Discord: Oh, wonderful! I'll be enjoying her company tomorrow, so I will be needing your very best tea, please. Something especially special. :"Jasmine Leaf": I'm sure Fluttershy would enjoy some of our rose hip green tea. :Discord: chuckling Oh, interesting. Does it decorate your hips in roses or turn you green? :"Jasmine Leaf": Uh... neither? It just tastes good. :Discord: How boring. Pass. Hold on! Ginseng tea! Now that sounds promising. What does it sing? I'm partial to something upbeat and jazzy. :"Jasmine Leaf": Again, it's just tasty like all of our tea here. :Discord: So... all of this is just tea you simply drink? :"Jasmine Leaf": Uh-huh. :Discord: Ohhhh, it seems that I got here just in time. fingers :bags singing :Discord: laughs Singing ginseng! I'll take it! :"Jasmine Leaf": Are you sure you're friends with Fluttershy? You seem so very different from her. :Discord: Well, of course we're friends! She gets me, and you obviously do not! "Jasmine Leaf" "Are you sure you're friends with Fluttershy?" scoffs The very nerve! :poof! :poof! :Discord: I'm sorry. Do you validate? :poof! :Discord: Hello! :"Raspberry Vinaigrette": yelps Uh, can I help you find something? :Discord: Yes, you can. Your finest tea set, please. I want only the best for my friend Fluttershy. :"Raspberry Vinaigrette": Uh... you're friends with Fluttershy? :Discord: Yes... judgy... clerk... pony! Why is it such a surprise? Sure, she's on the quieter side, and I'm a bit, well, more showy. But I'll have you know we're besties. And that's why I need the echoing best tea set! :"Raspberry Vinaigrette": Uh, perhaps then you'd be interested in our classic tea-for-two set. :pouring :Discord: A teapot that just pours tea? How positively dreadful! :"Raspberry Vinaigrette": But that's all teapots are supposed to do. :Discord: Not anymore! fingers Much better! Don't wrap it. I'll walk it home. fingers :jingle :Discord: Now, let's see. I have the perfect tea and the perfect tea service. What else do I need for the perfect tea party? Oh! Decorations, of course! :Discord: Good... but not nearly good enough for Fluttershy. fingers :poof! :Piñata: sneezes :rumbling :Discord: chuckles Better. Oh! I'll need napkins. I'll simply make them... ah, well, I could... or... No. I've got nothing. How do I make these better? What should I do? Make them... snaps fingers Make them glow! Oh, that's not good enough for Fluttershy. Should I make them fly? Glow, fly, and chuckles and fold! Glow, fly, fold into fun shapes, perhaps? :Pinkie Pie: Uh, Discord? Are you okay? :Discord: Pinkie Pie! Just the pony I need. fingers As the party pony and Fluttershy's close – but not best – friend, I need your advice. I'm hosting a tea party for her, and it has to be perfect. No! It has to be even better than perfect! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Discord. You're waaaaaay overthinking things. All you have to do is make Fluttershy feel comfortable. It should be pretty easy for you. You know her so well! :ding! :Discord: And that's why you're the party expert. Thank you, Pinkie Pie. I feel so much better now. :Pinkie Pie: Eh, it's what I do. :cart wheeling away :Discord: fingers :jingle :Pinkie Pie: Cherry Fizzy Excuse me! Where can I find the glowing, flying, self-folding napkins? :poof! :Discord: Make Fluttershy feel comfortable, make Fluttershy feel comfortable, comfortable, comfortable... Well, I mean, that shouldn't be a problem. :music :bubbling :clanking :Piñata: sneezes :bags singing :Discord: Oh, dear. That might be a problem. :bags singing :Discord: Maybe it's not as bad as I think. Maybe Fluttershy would be comfortable having a tea party here. :Piñata: sneezes :splash! :Discord: Maybe I just need another set of eyes on this. What do you think? :poof! :Discord 2: deeply :Discord: That bad? :Discord 2: No, worse! Fluttershy would never be comfortable here! What have you done?! :Discord: I was trying to make the tea party different and special like me. But all I did was make it chaotic and weird... like me. What if those ponies at the tea shop and the china shop were right? What if Fluttershy sees how crazy this place is and realizes how different we are? And then doesn't want to be friends anymore?! hyperventilating :Discord 2: Relax! We can fix this. Time to call in the team. :opens :Discord 2: Okay, chief. What's the plan? :Discord: What to do, what to do, what to do... Oh! :bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk! :Discord: Got it! We know Fluttershy, and we know what she likes. First of all, we need to get rid of all the new stuff. :Discord 2: You heard him! Strike the new stuff! :poof! :whirring :poof! :clinking :smack! :boing :poof! :Piñata: Bleh! :Discord 3: Piñatas hate bats. :bags singing :bag yelps :Discord: Enjoy your all-expense-paid trip around Equestria! :poof! :Discord: Well done, everybody, but there's still more work to do. :Other Discords: grumbling :Discord: We need to make this place more Fluttershy and less, well, me. :poof! :Discord: One thing I know about my dear friend is that she loves comfy chairs. But not on the ceiling. fingers :poof! :Discord: And I'm almost certain she likes stairs... :poof! :Discord: ...that lead somewhere. :poof! :whip! :Discord: And although we've never discussed it, I'm pretty sure Fluttershy likes gravity. fingers :crash! :Discord: Okay, fellas! This is a good start, but stand back. Let me show you how it's done. We just need some of this. fingers :poof! :Discord: And a little of that. fingers :poof! :Discord: fingers :poof! :Other Discords: of awe :Discord: And a whole lot of those! fingers :poof! :Discord: fingers :poof! :Discord: fingers :poof! :Discord: Phew! :whirring :Discord 2: How boring. I mean, normal. :Discord: Thank you! :Discord 2: Good job. The window treatments are perfectly unexceptional. :Discord: But we're not done yet. :Discord 2: You don't mean... :Discord: Mm-hmm. :All Discords: Makeover! :music :Discord 2: Hating it. Hating it. Hating it. Hating... how much I love it! :snipping :whip! :whip! :buzzing :Discord: screams :Discord: Okay, let's give these conversation cards a whirl. throat, reading "It is very nice to see you today." "Have you read any good books lately?" "Your garden looks positively lovely." :All Discords: cheering :poof! :Discord: Huh. Quite strange. For the first time in my life, I don't feel quite strange. In fact, I feel... completely normal. Everything is finally perfect for Fluttershy. :chiming :Discord: And just in time. fingers :poof! :Fluttershy: Discord! I'm so excited to finally see where you live! :Discord: G-Greetings, friend. Please do come in. :Fluttershy: I can't wait to see how... uh... Oh. :ticking :Discord: Is something amiss? :Fluttershy: Um, no, no, not at all. It's just not what I expected. It's quite... lovely. :Discord: Please have a seat. :Fluttershy: Where is it? :Discord: Right here. :Fluttershy: Oh. :Discord: I think you'll be quite pleased with the green tea I've selected for us today. :Fluttershy: Oooh! Does it actually turn us green? Is it really envious of the other teas? What's it do, what's it do?! :Discord: Uh, well, it tastes delicious. :Fluttershy: Oh... Okay. :Discord: What particularly nice weather we're having. :Fluttershy: Yes... Yes, we are. :Discord: tea It did rain the other day, however. :Fluttershy: Uh-huh... :Discord: But the weather today is particularly nice. ...As I previously mentioned. Would you care for some milk toast? :Fluttershy: Uh, Discord, you don't seem to be yourself today. Are you feeling all right? :Discord: Whatever do you mean? :Fluttershy: Well, it's just... what you're wearing. And also what you're saying. And also the way you're saying it. And, um, pretty much everything else. :Discord: Oh, dear Fluttershy, worry not. I can assure you that for the first time, I'm feeling perfectly normal. Now, let me top you off. :clatter! :Discord: Oops! Butterfingers! How embarrassing. :fizzle :Fluttershy: Uh, what's going on? :Discord: I have... no idea. :Fluttershy: gasps Discord! You're starting to fade away! :Discord: Oh, you don't say... Have you read any good books lately? nervously :Discord: Huh. Have you tried the scones? They're positively delectable. The secret is in the extra butter. :Fluttershy: What is wrong with you?! You're acting so normal, which is not so normal for you! :Discord: Well, whatever do you mean? This is just me being me. :Fluttershy: No, it's not! It's you being like everypony else! :Discord: gasps :clatter :fizzle :Fluttershy: Eeeek! The more you do it, the more you fade away! Of course! You're a creature of pure chaos! Being normal is destroying you! :Discord: laughs How interesting. That reminds me of something I heard at the market today. :fizzle :Fluttershy: Stop it! Please! You need to go back to being your not-normal normal self! Quick, Discord! Uh, do something chaotic before it's too late! Please! :Discord: Do something chaotic? I'll try... :squeak :Discord: Ohhhh, that's not good... :Fluttershy: whimpers Then I guess it's up to me. whimpers Okay. All right. How about... whimpering :clatter :Fluttershy: Oh, no! I tipped over that cup! That's pretty chaotic, right? :Discord: yawns :Fluttershy: whimpers What if I... mouth full Oh, my! Talking with food in my mouth after taking a bite from every sandwich! gulps How wacky! Doing anything for ya? :fizzle :Fluttershy: whimpers Okay. Hmm. Maybe I need to start thinking like you. Ohhh... What would Discord do? Well, I guess he'd probably make another version of himself to bounce ideas off of. :clatter :Fluttershy: But one wouldn't be enough. He'd need more! Way more! :zipping :Fluttershy: her reflections Hey there, Fluttershys! Any ideas on how to Discord up this tea party? higher-pitched Hi, Fluttershy! Thanks for asking! First of all, you gotta redecorate this place. I mean, this is where Discord lives! And you're telling me there aren't any stairs that lead to nowhere? normally On it! :zipping :crash :Fluttershy: Better... but it still needs something. Now, that's more like it! :shimmer :Fluttershy: gasps It's working! Okay, what else? Furniture on the ground? So predictable! Let's put them where they don't belong! :zip!, hammering :shimmer :Fluttershy: And he'd have a chaise lounge that would actually chase you! Because he's funny like that! Bet you can't catch me! :Discord: lightly, snaps fingers, gasps, laughs loudly :lounge panting :Fluttershy: Oh! And Discord would have a special kind of tea! Like a ginseng that could really sing! :Discord: I would. I-I would! fingers :poof! :bags singing :Fluttershy: And he'd serve it on a floating table! We never talked about it, but I'm pretty sure Discord hates gravity! :Discord: I do! Who wants to be tethered to the ground when you can do this? fingers :Fluttershy: laughs Now this is exactly what I was hoping for! :Discord: This is what you were hoping for? But this is the complete opposite of your tea parties. :Fluttershy: I wouldn't expect you to throw a tea party the way I would. We're different! :Discord: I know. I was afraid that if you saw exactly how different we are, you wouldn't want to be friends anymore. :Fluttershy: What?! Why would you ever think that? :Discord: Because you and I don't make sense to anypony else. :Fluttershy: That may be true, but we make sense to me. I never would've thought to make singing ginseng before I met you. But you've opened me up to so many more possibilities and impossibilities. So I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you because you're so different from me. :Discord: You do? :Fluttershy: Of course I do, silly! Besides, what's discord without a little chaos? :Discord: chuckling Well! In that case, I certainly don't need to be wearing this. :rip! :Discord: Oops! laughs I forgot that I still had this on! :poof! :Fluttershy: giggling Now, about that tea party... :Fluttershy: You know, your garden really is looking lovely. :Discord: Why, thank you for noticing. I also couldn't help but notice that you need a refill. :pouring :Piñata: sneezes :Fluttershy: Gesundheit. :Discord: It really is nice having you here. :Fluttershy: I'm happy to be here. And I really do like your place. Because it's so you. :Discord: Why, thank you, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Now, how about we try some of those delicious-looking sandwiches? :Discord: fingers :poof! :Discord: chuckles You read my mind! :Fluttershy: giggling :bags singing :Fluttershy and Discord: laughing :credits en:Transcripts/Discordant Harmony Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон